powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Puppetman (Revisited Series)
Puppetman (real name: Hideyoshi) was a robot created to entertain kids alongside a children's entertainer, that a Cog inserted an evil cog into its back to make it evil. He hypnotized kids to misbehave. The Rangers arrived, but Puppetman used the kids as shields, knowing the Rangers wouldn't harm the children. Puppetman then escaped to a satellite station where he intended to amplify his mind-altering powers on all the kids of Angel Grove. The Rangers took him down with the new Defender Wheel. Puppetman grew, and the Zeo Megazord fought him. Delta 4 discovered that his power came from Puppetman's nose, and told the Rangers that destroying the nose would cause Puppetman to lose his power. The Zeo Megazord's Saber cut off his nose and destroyed Puppetman. Later, Alpha 5 (a fellow robot) rebuilt the Puppetman for the next Captain Pete show. However, he later retired from children's entertainment to focus more on his martial arts skills; during a Cog fight, Alpha fought Puppetman one-on-one, and they were equally-matched. Full snyopsis In the Youth Center, Captain Pete and his robotic sidekick, Puppetman (real name: Hideyoshi), were performing for an audience of kids who loved the show. Hideyoshi threw a bucket full of water in Captain Pete's face when he said that day's secret words, "Power Rangers." Hideyoshi apparently had a remarkably high level of awareness for a robot, similar to fellow robot Alpha 5, as he noted that the Cogs (whom he described as "silver C-3PO knockoffs") were a hoot, and he excitedly wondered what they would do next. He threw a bucket of water into a Cog's face after it had said "Power Rangers." Once Mondo had Klank activate the transmitter which the Cogs had clipped onto Puppetman's backside, the transmitter turned Puppetman evil, transforming him into a meaner-looking form. Evil Puppetman shot blue beams from his fingertips, turning the kids in the audience (but not their parents) into brats who proceeded to trash the Captain Pete set, the Youth Center, and the Juice Bar. Arnie's eyes were initially glowing purple like the rest of the kids, but he yelled "Charge!," seeming to be out of the trance, and he and the other kids proceeded to trash everything around them. According to Billy, the spell over the kids was a hypnotic spell. Evil Puppetman used the army of hypnotized kids, with Arnie among them, to defend himself from the Rangers. Alpha challenged Evil Puppetman to a fight, declaring that they will contend outside of the Youth Center, in the desert near the Power Chamber. Alpha and evil Puppetman appeared and they fought, Mondo and Machina sending down some extra Cogs to keep the prince busy. Evil Puppetman remarked to Alpha, "I see you've got a lot of fight in you. But is it enough to beat the Machine Empire?". Evil Puppetman, after the fight with Prince Alpha, then planned to take control of Angel Grove and then the world with the hypnotized kids. On his way to the satellite center following Machina's idea, evil Puppetman turned any kids he saw into brats. Evil Puppetman shot a stream of blue energy rings from his hand at the Rangers. The Defender Wheel temporarily defeated evil Puppetman, at which point his spell over the children was broken. Giant evil Puppetman launched at the Zeo Megazord the gear segments which were on his shoulders. Giant evil Puppetman shot a blue beam of energy logs from his nose. Delta used the Power Chamber computer to discover that Mondo had a direct satellite link to Puppetman through his nose; destroy Puppetman's nose and he'd be powerless. The Zeo Megazord used the Zeo Megazord Saber to chop off giant evil Puppetman's nose before powering up the saber and destroying Puppetman. After the Rangers had destroyed evil Puppetman (even though Alpha wanted a rematch with him), Alpha reassembled the robot, this time with a deflector to prevent Mondo from regaining control, though Puppetman vowed that he and Alpha will battle again someday. That same day, Puppetman was back in Captain Pete's act, and the kids still loved the show. See Also Comparison:Puppetman (Prime Reality) vs. Puppetman (Revisited Series) Category:Villains Category:Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited